


A Writer And Her Muse

by xvictoriadoyle



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Castle (TV)
Genre: Angie as a writer is too cute, Castle!AU, Everyone are happy, F/F, Fluff, alternative universe
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 21:16:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4452704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xvictoriadoyle/pseuds/xvictoriadoyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Per Angie Martinelli, Peggy Carter sarà sempre la sua musa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Writer And Her Muse

**Author's Note:**

> Castle!AU scritta per la "Notte Bianca" di @maridichallenge.

Dopo essersi guadagnata il posto di capo detective, Peggy Carter credeva di poter decidere con chi lavorare. Infatti, il capitano del distretto le aveva dato carta bianca sui membri della sua squadra, che presto era diventata un elite della sezione omicidi di New York, con il più alto tasso di risoluzione di casi della città.  
Poi, era arrivata Angie Martinelli. Scrittrice di bestseller, era venuta al distretto in cerca di ispirazione dopo aver ucciso il suo personaggio letterario più redditizio, Ophelia Oswald. Pensava che qualcuno l'avrebbe cacciata via, e invece era stata accolta (per ordine del sindaco), per venire affidata proprio alla sua squadra.  
Tutti i suoi detective, compreso Sousa, erano mega fan dei libri della Martinelli, quindi era stato come ritrovarsi una celebrità in casa propria. Non che a lei non piacessero, sia chiaro, ma l'imposizione di doversela trascinare dietro, era stata fastidiosa, almeno all'inizio.

Dopo poco si era resa conto di quanto avesse molte volte intuizioni utili per le indagine; ma sopratutto, del fatto che era davvero carina, anche se non lo avrebbe mai ammesso. Aveva cominciato a fidarsi di lei col tempo, si era aperta piano, e quando le aveva raccontato di suo padre morto in circostanze misteriose, Angie aveva subito proposto di darle una mano a riaprire il caso, sfruttando delle sue vecchie conoscenze, ma senza chiedere nulla in cambio.  
Solo dopo un anno dall'inizio della collaborazione le aveva comunicato che lei sarebbe diventata il soggetto dei suoi nuovi. Poi aveva sfoggiato il suo giubotto antiproiettile con scritto "WRITER" e lei non aveva saputo dirle di no, di farla mandare via.

Adesso, a conti fatti, si rende conto di quanto non avrebbe potuto prendere decisione migliore.


End file.
